Devices may wirelessly communicate over short distances (e.g., within a few meters) using a wireless personal area network (WPAN). Devices may communicate over a WPAN using, for example, radio signals (e.g., Bluetooth® or Wi-Fi®) and/or infrared signals (e.g., Infrared Data Association, or IrDA). In a WPAN, two devices may pair (e.g., establish a wireless connection) to exchange data when brought in proximity of one another. When the two devices are paired and communicating wirelessly, other wireless communications via the WPAN may be minimized to interference and/or to prevent unauthorized access to the exchanged information.